


Tangled

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft finds something unexpected in Sherlock's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

Title: Tangled  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 230  
Rating: G  
A/N: pre-series, teen!Mycroft, child!Sherlock  
Warnings: N/A  
Summary: Mycroft finds something unexpected in Sherlock's hair.

Mycroft had barely stepped in the door when he was almost knocked over by his younger brother. “Whatever Mrs. Smith tells you about the fire in the kitchen, Mycroft, it wasn’t really that big. Besides, the toaster still works.”

Fighting to keep a smile from his face, Mycroft reached out to ruffle Sherlock’s hair. He frowned as his fingers came into contact with something hard. “Hold still, Sherlock.”

Sherlock instantly started to squirm and made rude noises until Mycroft began to tug on whatever was hidden in his hair. It took Mycroft a couple of minutes to untangle Sherlock’s curls from the plastic. He stared at the item in the palm of his hand.

“You opened my mint condition Boba Fett and put him in your hair.” Mycroft closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to imagine the sudden decrease in value now that it was out of the box.

“It wasn’t my hair, Mycroft.” Sherlock stomped his foot. “It was the Sarlacc pit!”

“Ah.” Mycroft double-checked Sherlock’s hair, making sure nothing else was lurking in it. “If you’d like, we could watch the film again. We have time before Father gets home.”

Sherlock’s face lit up as he grabbed Mycroft’s hand. “Can you make popcorn too?”

“Of course.” Mycroft allowed his brother, who was chattering nonstop about the movie, to pull him down the hall towards the kitchen.


End file.
